


Movie Night

by babywinchesterx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Dean Winchester, it's my first time idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinchesterx/pseuds/babywinchesterx
Summary: Castiel and Sam are having a great time when Dean interrupts their bromance, and probably regrets ever getting out of bed.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a coda for Tombstone, however it's my first time writing anything about Supernatural, so it might suck. Hope you enjoy!

  Dean wakes up to the sound of laughter.The older Winchester brother is a grumpy man in the mornings, 'Would rather wrestle Lucifer than endure the feeling of waking up with the morning headache.' in in his own words; yet he cannot help but smile. Waking up to the sound of laughter, the laughter of two people he loves the most is something he can never complain about.

  He closes his eyes for a bit. Thinks of the moment he saw Cas next to the photo booth. The moment he held him... Letting the lightness of being, just being there at that moment take over his soul comes easy.

  Another laughter is heard. Dean suddenly feels the urge to get up and be next to them.

  As he gets up, he considers leaving his room with nothing but his boxer briefs on. The thought of letting  _him_ see Dean like that makes his heart skip a beat and sends a slight shiver down his spine. 'Get it together, dumbass.' he grunts to himself. He puts a pair of jeans with hesitation, and opens the door of his room with a force that is a tid bit unnecessary. He apologizes to the door absentmindedly, that looks around to make sure nobody heard him.

  He makes his way to the kitchen. 'What are you two lovebirds talking about? You woke me up.' He tries his best, yet is not able to sound harsh at all.

  'Well,' replies Sam with a grin, 'Cas here has been telling me about the time you made him watch four Western movies in a row.'

  Dean can feel blood rushing to his face, so he turns around and pretends he's making coffee. 'Yeah? And what exactly is wrong with having a Wayne night?'

  'Well,' starts Sam and Dean can hear the laughter he is trying to suppress so hard, 'I'm sure both of you would've enjoyed it better if you hadn't  _fallen asleep on him!_  Bet he had to stay still for a long time not to wake you up.' Cas moves on his seat nervously. 'I do not need to move at all, Sam.' he replies, matter-of-factly. Sam grins.

  'You clowns want cofffee?' is what Dean says, brushing them off.

  'Yeah.' replies Sam; at the same time Cas grunts out a 'No, thank you.'

  There is a moment of silence while Dean sips his coffee, frowning; while Sam's eyes go between Cas and him, his mouth curled up in a childish manner. 'How did you sleep, Dean?' Cas' voice sounds a bit worried, Dean thinks that he can probably sense that he is tense. 'I, uh... I had a great dream, actually. I was on this beautiful, dapple grey stallion; riding off into the sunset.' He leaves out the part where Cas is with him, holding on to his waist, his head resting on Dean's back.

  'So, since you assnoodles woke me up this early in the morning-'

  'Dean, it's literally 11.30 am-'

  'As I was saying, this  _damn early_ in the morning, I'm pretty sure you owe me bacon, pancakes and a great Goddamned day.' He avoids Cas' squinting eyes, as he gets the odd feeling that the Angel could read his mind and find out about the dream.

  'How about we have another movie night? Perhaps we could watch a romance this time.' Sam takes a sip of his coffee, eyes devilishly glowing, while he completely ignores Dean's glare.

  Cas looks awkwardly at his feet. 'Well,' he mumbles with a higher-than-usual voice, 'Since Sam wants a romance, and Dean likes cowboys, maybe we could watch Brokeback Mountain.'

  Dean can feel his heart both stop and beat five times faster at the same time as Sam spits all of his coffee and finally roars with laughter.


End file.
